Apologies
by kurisu christina
Summary: Just a silly moment that might have happened between Damon and Elena after Stefan interrupting their moment in "The Reckoning".


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries and I never will, sadly. I honestly don't get the point of disclaimers anymore…I mean, I'm posting this on a fanfic website, so doesn't that automatically say I'm not the owner of VD?**

**A/N: Yeah, so I really hated how things are so bad on VD that it was Stefan—**_**Stefan **_**of all people—that was breaking up a Delena moment that I actually didn't mind. You know when that happens things are really going wrong. Anyway, here's my shot at something Delena-esque because I', a Stelena shipper, probably because I'm also a Bangel shipper. The two couples are freakishly similar and both perfect.**

**So, this is my way of trying to recapture that moment for those who have always loved Delena :) you guys are still awesome, no worries. Besides, you might realize that since Stefan's all bad vamp Damon might turn out to be more Stefan-y than you'd think. Muaha.**

"He came back to _watch_ me?" I asked incredulously as Stefan left the room. "Are you kidding?"

"Elena…"

"This isn't funny." I said. Then again, Damon wasn't laughing, but I had been sure he was going to be all "It's-not-that-bad-Elena", and I wasn't in the mood. "We can't let him stay here, Damon. I'm not going to sit and watch what's left of him parade around like he owns this town."

"What are you going to do?" he countered, taking his seat. "Are you just going to tell him to leave?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Are you going to try to change him?"

_I can't._ "No."

"Then what are we going to do?" he already sounded so angry. I wanted the Damon that had promised me he would never leave again, not the Damon that was furious to see his brother the way he was.

I sighed. "I don't know. Is he still here?"

Damon tilted his head a little, then nodded. "Raiding my supply. Why?"

"I hoped he had left, that's all." I lied, taking a piece of scrap paper. On it I wrote; _let's go to my place, we have to tell Alaric about Stefan. _Damon raised an eyebrow.

'How?' he mouthed, saying, "So did I." out loud in case Stefan was still listening.

"He doesn't seem as empty as when Klaus told him to turn off his emotions." I said, trying to make a point to Stefan, wherever he was. "Maybe—"

"Maybe you're getting your hopes up." said Damon. He sounded just as serious as I did. I passed him the paper.

_Say you're going to bed, I'll say that I'm going to crash here too. When we get up there come get me as quietly as you can and we can sneak out. Make sure to lock your bedroom door, so Stefan will just think you don't want to be bothered._

Damon nodded.

"I'm not getting my hopes up, I think it might be true." I said, keeping up our ruse. "You said once you thought maybe it was just vampires pretending they didn't care."

Damon got up a little too noisily and slammed his glass down. "I don't want to talk about this. I'm just going to go to bed and hope Stefan isn't here when I wake up."

"Fine." I huffed. "But I think I'll stay here too."

"Why?"

"I don't want Stefan hanging around my house, watching me." I said. That much was true. "I want him as far away from Jeremy and Alaric as possible."

Damon shrugged, handing me the paper before he walked away. "Suit yourself, just stay out of Stefan's bedroom."

"I wouldn't sleep there for all the money in the world."

When I was sure he was in his room I unfolded the paper.

_I'll carry you out with vampire speed so he has less of a chance of hearing us. Meet you in ten minutes._

I made sure to destroy the paper before making a show of sighing loudly, then clomping up the stairs and to an unoccupied bedroom. It was so dusty I could see the white coat clinging to everything. After a minute I ended up standing there, looking around nervously when something creaked or groaned ominously.

Finally Damon came. He was silent, not making a single noise as he carefully swept me into his arms, then took me back to his room where the window was open. For a split second I thought I was going to scream when he jumped out, but I didn't. Eventually we were what he deemed as far enough away to be safe. He was sure Stefan was busy with his blood supply.

"Here we are." He said as we reached my front door. "I can hear Alaric."

"And Jeremy?" I asked. I something odd flash across his face, but he just shook his head. "That's weird, he should be home."

"Maybe he's with Bonnie." Damon suggested a little too quickly for my liking. I would figure it out later.

Alaric was concerned, but he agreed with Damon, saying it wasn't too unusual for a young teenage boy to spend the night with his girlfriend. I stopped the conversation before it went to far.

I trailed upstairs, dressing in a tank top and pair of pajama bottoms. "Damon?"

"Yes, Elena?" he said, acting the old Damon, flirting with those crazy beautiful eyes of his. I guess I had never really noticed them except when he'd been hiding something from me.

I blinked back tears. "I don't think I want Stefan staying here."

"Yeah, I got that part loud and clear." When I came out of the bathroom he was seated on the edge of my bed. "I don't get the why."

"Because…" I began. "Because seeing him is going to be like how I felt when I saw Jenna's when I walked down the hallway, or the pictures of her, or little things like the coat she left in the living room, the flowers Alaric gave her that she accidentally let die. I can't take anymore of that, Damon. You said that you were hanging around because you thought I was going to break. Well, with him around I really am going to break, and if I break again I won't get better this time."

I think maybe he understood how it felt. "What do you want to do?"

_Do you want me to say that I want him to die? That I want to see the love of my life with a stake through his heart so that he's really, truly gone? _"I want to lock Stefan up." I said finally. "I don't think there's much hope for him, and I know that he and I don't have a chance, but I don't think he deserves to die."

Damon nodded. "It wasn't his fault." I saw the sympathy and sorrow for his brother written on his face.

"No, it wasn't." I agreed.

"But is there anything you need now?"

The question surprised me at first; I knew that he felt something for me, and was going to be here for me forever, but I had somehow expected Damon to get up and walk out like he usually did when we finished making plans. I didn't know what I wanted, not exactly. "I…I want you stay. Here."

Damon blinked. "Here?"

"Yes. You said you would never leave again, remember?"

"I remember," he laughed, taking one of my hands, the seriousness shining in his eyes despite his amusement, "and if that's what you need right now then I'm here."

He gently pulled me onto the bed, tousling my hair. "Hey! Stop it!" I protested.

"Nuh-uh, you asked for it! You want me to stay, I stay."

I squealed even louder when he teasingly rolled me off the bed, pretending to stretch. "Damon…! You are so dead!"

As the teasing escalated into a full-blown pillow fight, then actually sleeping later, I laughed more than I had in months.

**A/N: Yup, I wrote this in about an hour, so….review?**


End file.
